Already Solved
by CastielaMalfoy
Summary: One-Shot Post-Reichenbach. John, dévasté, cherchait toujours une explication derrière le geste de Sherlock. Il y était enfin, la réponse était devant ses yeux, elle y avait toujours été...


**Fanfiction d'après la série télévisée _Sherlock_ de la BBC. Tous les droits reviennent à leurs auteurs Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. L'univers a été créé par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. J'ai écrit à titre non lucratif.**

**Salutation ami(e)s lecteurs et lectrices. Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock. C'est une simple idée qui m'est venu avant de dormir. Je tiens à remercier mon sensei ShikaeshiYuukito pour avoir corrigé mes fautes (nombreuses) et ma syntaxe. J'espère que vous apprécierait.**

Already Solved

_Sherlock n'est pas un être humain._ John Watson avait peu de certitudes, mais cette conviction là était inébranlable pour lui. Sherlock Holmes est…était un grand homme. Ses yeux pâles pouvaient voir à travers tout et n'importe qui. Mais il était ignorant sur bien des sujets, à commencer par lui-même.

_Comment pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? _Le docteur se massa les tempes, comme si par ce geste dérisoire il pouvait oublier pendant quelques secondes le vide immense que son « ami » avait laissé. Depuis sa chute, cinq mois plus tôt, il avait tout fait pour ne pas repenser au détective. Surtout à ses dernières paroles. Jamais personne ne pourrait lui faire croire que le sociopathe était en fait un mythomane. Pas même le dit sociopathe lui-même. _Pourquoi m'a-t -il appelé pour me dire ça ? _

_Je sais que tout ça est arrivé à cause de Moriarty. C'est lui qui a tué Sherlock. La question était : comment ?_ Cette énigme demeurait sans réponse pour l'ancien militaire. En effet, quelle menace, aussi intimidante soit-elle aurait pu pousser le détective à mettre sciemment un terme à son existence. _Comment ? Comment ? Comment ? _Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, John se leva et se plaça devant la fenêtre. Regardant dehors sans rien voir. Tous les jours il se posait la même question. Ses pensées, aussi embrumées les unes que les autres ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Il voulait cette réponse. Pour aller mieux. Pour aller vers le deuil et la guérison. Le blond plaça tout son poids contre le mur, comme si ce dernier pouvait le soutenir et l'empêcher de s'effondrer.

_Sherlock tu étais aveugle. Il avait dit qu'il ferait de ton cœur un tas de cendres, mais tu étais trop sûr de toi pour chercher à comprendre le sens de ses mots._ John s'en était voulu de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il s'en voulait encore maintenant. _Comment ? Comment a-t-il réussit à te pousser à… ça ?_ John posa ses deux mains jointes sous son menton, en une parfaite imitation de son défunt ami. Tout d'un coup, la réponse le frappa. C'était si simple qu'il en aurait pleuré. Elle se matérialisait en un mot primitif mais dévastateur quand on ne savait pas le contrôler.

_L'amour. Sherlock a été vaincu par l'amour._

Triste ironie du sort ou juste un destin capricieux ? Le docteur se sentait vidé par cette simple constatation. Avant tout cela, quand le détective était encore en vie, cette hypothèse lui aurait semblé totalement invraisemblable. Pour lui, Sherlock ne faisait pas parti du commun des mortels. Il était en quelque sorte immunisé contre nos faiblesses et notre bêtise maladive. _Il avait un don, celui de tout voir._ _Mais il n'avait pas vu sa propre fin._ Dieu lui avait donné le pouvoir de s'élever, de prendre du recul sur ses sentiments. John avait souvent pensé qu'il s'agissait plus d'un cadeau empoisonné que de quelque chose de vraiment utile. Car Sherlock, aussi intelligent qu'il pouvait l'être, était seul. Son isolement était tellement fort, qu'il avait bâti depuis son plus jeune âge, d'après Mycroft, une forteresse autour de lui. Personne ne pouvait s'en approcher, au risque de se faire rudement repousser. En y réfléchissant bien, une vie sans la moindre trace d'amour vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue ? Pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi continuer ?

John appuya sa tête contre la vitre glacée. Le froid lui faisait du bien, lui donnait l'impression d'être anesthésié. Il regarda à l'extérieur. Il neigeait. Le blond observa les murs blancs eux aussi. Ce manque de couleur le déprimait.

On l'avait fait déménager après… ça. Il détestait être à Baker Street sans Sherlock. Le lieu n'avait plus d'âme, plus de raison d'être. Comme lui. Le blond soupira puis sourit . Il jeta un œil à sa montre. _17h 30, Lestrade devrait bientôt arriver._ Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement, l'inspecteur venait lui rendre visite une fois par semaine, le jeudi, entre 17h30 et 18h. Il restait une heure, puis partait reprendre le cours de sa vie.

_J'ai trouvé la réponse ! Je sais ce qui la tué. L'amour. Il l'avait dit pourtant, que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse ! _

John regarda impatiemment sa montre.

_Quand Lestrade sera là je lui ferais part de mes déductions ! _

Le docteur alla s'asseoir un fauteuil éloigné des autres, il n'aimait pas être trop entouré, ça lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer.

Le blond était sur le point de s'assoupir lorsqu'il entendit la double porte battante s'ouvrir. Sa joie fut de courte durée puisque à la place de l'inspecteur se trouvait devant lui le sergent Donovan.

« Ou est Lestrade ? », demanda-t-il.

Donovan soupira avec lassitude, comme si elle était fatiguée de ce petit jeu. L'ancien militaire ne saisissait pas pourquoi il avait droit à autant d'agacement de sa part envers lui. Elle lui répondit tout de même gentiment, comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

« Il n'est pas là.

-Il reviendra la semaine prochaine ?

-Non. Le regard de la jeune femme se voila de tristesse. Mais vous pouvez vous confier à moi si vous le souhaitez. »

Le blond hésita, puis lui confia qu'il avait trouvé. Qu'il savait comment Moriarty avait tué Sherlock.

« C'est l'amour ! Vous comprenez ? L'amour ! »

Le sergent se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Elle se pencha vers l'ancien militaire et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoutez-moi et rappelez-vous. Où êtes-vous et qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix était douce mais son ton ferme.

« Comment ça qui je suis ?, répliqua John. Je sais très bien où je suis et qui je suis ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? La prochaine fois si Lestrade ne peut pas venir, abstenez-vous de me rendre visite à sa place! »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'embruma lentement. Une larme s'échappa avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de la retenir.

« Il ne viendra pas. Il ne viendra pas et vous le savez. Regardez autour de vous, où sommes-nous ? »

L'ancien militaire jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il vivait ici mais c'était comme si il la regardait pour la première fois. Tout était si blanc et fade. Des malades étaient assis sur des chaises, jouaient aux échecs, d'autres parlaient tous seuls. Cela ne semblait choquer personne. Les gens semblaient avoir troqué leur identité pour des tenues informes et immaculées. Blanc immaculé, mon dieu qu'il détestait cette couleur ! Il observa sa propre tenue. Il était affublé de ce même habit.

« Nous sommes dans un hôpital psychiatrique, je le sais. Je ne suis pas fou à ce point-là ! »

La colère commençait à être perceptible dans sa voix. La brune leva les mains en signe de paix et repris.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Vous le savez bien. Je n'ai pas très bien…gérer le mort de Sherlock. Mais maintenant tout ira mieux ! J'ai… j'ai trouvé la solution ! Je sais pourquoi il est partit ! A cause de l'amour ! Où est Lestrade ? Il faut que je lui parle. »

Sa joie était telle qu'il semblait être illuminé de l'intérieur. Donovan était triste pour lui. Triste de devoir mettre fin à ses rêves de guérison, mais sa psychiatre avait dit qu'il était nécessaire de le lui rappeler, pour ne pas qu'il vive dans une illusion. Donovan inspira avant de reprendre fermement :

« Lestrade ne viendra pas ! Il est mort en même temps que Mme Hudson et John Watson il y a cinq mois. »

Un étrange silence suivit sa déclaration. Le sergent regarda son vis-à-vis qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Lestrade est mort ? Mme Hudson ? John ? Mais c'est absurde ! Je suis John !

-Non, vous êtes Sherlock Holmes. John Watson est mort.

-Vous êtes ridicule ! Sherlock est… mort ! Je l'ai vu sauté du toit. J'étais là. Il est mort ! Il est mort à cause de l'amour. »

La jeune femme fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac et en ressortit un miroir de poche qu'elle tendit à l'homme assis devant elle.

« Regardez-vous. »

Et il se regarda. Il vit ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux bleus translucides et ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Il vit Sherlock Holmes.

« Vous n'êtes pas mort. Vous avez refusé de sauter et John, s'est fait tuer devant vous. Cela vous a rendu… fou. On a du vous interner, pour votre propre bien. Vous vous êtes inventer tout un scénario, dans lequel vous appeler votre ami et lui faite des adieux déchirant où vous avouez, sous la contrainte, être un menteur. Pour ne pas avoir à faire face à sa mort, vous croyez que vous êtes lui. »

Le miroir se brisa sur le sol en ne faisant presque pas de bruit. Ou alors était-ce que les rouages du cerveau de Sherlock s'étant mis en route couvrant le son de la chute. Il se rappelait maintenant. Il se rappelait l'ultimatum de Moriarty. Il se rappelait avoir refusé de sauter et être descendu rejoindre John. Il se rappela le regard du docteur lorsqu'il avait reçu un coup de fil lui disant que Mme Hudson et Lestrade avait été abattu. Il se rappelait de n'avoir eu le temps que de prendre une inspiration avant que John ne s'écroule à ses pieds, immobile. Il se rappelait que tout était de sa faute.

Il hurla.

« Vous mentez ! Vous voulez juste que j'oublie la solution. C'est l'amour la solution ! Vous mentez, vous mentez, vous mentez… »

Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et répéta ces mots en boucle en basculant d'avant en arrière sur le fauteuil. Puis au bout de quelques minutes il se redressa brusquement et se mit à parler calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Sergent Donovan ! Ou est Lestrade ? J'aimerais lui parler. Je sens que je vais bientôt trouver la solution. Je vais enfin savoir pourquoi Sherlock est mort. Vous direz à Lestrade de venir me voir la semaine prochaine ? »

La brune le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre sinistrement :

« Bien sûr, je lui passerais le message.

-Merci Sergent. »

Il repartit dans ses pensées brumeuses. Il ne prêta pas attention au départ de Donovan. Il ne regarda pas la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il ne regarda pas son reflet dans le miroir. L'homme n'avait qu'une pensée.

_Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Il est mort par amour._

**Je prie pour ne pas vous avoir trop déprimé. Tous les avis, bons ou mauvais, sont les bienvenus. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et peut-être à un prochain OS sur le Fandom _Sherlock BBC_.**_  
_


End file.
